Throne
by katie-rose3479
Summary: Set during "Love is an Open Door" Anna and Hans found themselves alone in a room with an unused throne, which catches Hans's eye. Rated M for smut and possible language.


As their feet skidded across the polished floor, Hans swiftly swept Anna behind a door that led to another dimly lit hall. One of the palace guards had poked his head inquisitively through the doorway. Anna was stifling a giggle, whilst watching from around the crack in the door with Hans gripping her by her waist. The Guard relented and the door clicked to a close. Now in the silence the pair giggled to each other. After such a long time, Anna forgot what it was like having a friend, or any company at all. It was all the more exhilarating when her company was so charming and holding her so closely. The only experience she's had with such closeness was in the dusty books in the library. They were so secluded that even the maids hadn't bothered to wipe the dust off of them. Books were the only thing to accompany Anna through her lonely years, the romantic and sometimes erotic novels gave her a sweet taste of something darker and more desirable; chills and some nights the pleasure of her own touch.

Now those same chills multiplied over when both she and Hans had ceased giggling, he held her firmly around her small waist. The dim lanterns cast a warm glow that set his already crimson hair on fire, and washed over his skin a golden glow, the shadows on his face curved around each feature. This moment was darker and more intense than anything she'd ever felt or read before. It was exciting. Hans's palms sauntered down to her hips, firmly gripping her flesh through the layers of thick fabric. There was no question on his face, just an exuberated confidence.

Anna was suddenly aware of her breathing, filling the space they were in. Her legs felt weak, and she could feel the thumping of blood coursing through her veins, her corset was too tight, the skirt too heavy, her breathing too shallow, but beneath the discomfort and nervousness lay a need that was as neglected as she had been her whole life. Her eyes fell half-lidded as the prince leaned in close, his lips hovering over hers, a suggestion, which made her skin tingle, she could close the space, just lean in, but she was rooted in her spot, unable to move. The touch was merely a whisper over her lips. But she needed more.

For the first time his eyes swept the hallway to the nearest door. She followed his line of view and read his mind. The room was empty; she knew that, no one stayed in any of these rooms. The look on his face darkened, and a corner of his mouth crept upward, there was no mistaking it, and before she could protest, he led her to the door. What Anna found was that were she to have the chance in protesting, she wouldn't.

The door clicked behind her and she found Hans's arms snaking around her waist again and pulling her backwards onto him. She could feel his hot breath washing over her shoulder, and she cocked her head to the side, letting him in. Again his lips only feathered over her skin, a suggestion while his hands pressed into her and lowered to her hips again, gripping her tightly, each of her curves melding into his heated body as his lips teased lightly over the skin of her neck. One hand raised to her chin, twisting her upper body to let him press his smooth lips over hers, one of her hands caressing his gloved hand on her hip, and the other snaked to the back of his neck, pulling them closer. His kiss became hungrier, as his teeth took in her lower lip gently tugging at it, his tongue probing over her lips, which Anna eagerly parted.

Shivers ran through her body at the sensation of his touch, and the newfound taste of his mouth over hers. His tongue expertly glided over hers, while he kept an iron grip on her possessively. Anna spun around to face him, and his hands pressed onto her back as he leaned on the door, taking her with him. Her hands wandered to his strong chest and over his shoulders feeling the dips and bumps of a lean masculine body beneath even the thick fabrics of his clothes. Her body was on fire as wave after wave of shivers and heat spread beneath her skin. After separating from their heated kiss her breath caught and she was panting in his arms. Hans directed his attention behind her and froze there. What had caught his attention away from her? Anna turned her head to find a throne, glinting in the shadows of the moonlight. Since there was only Elsa the other throne served no purpose but a mockery toward her lack of partner. It was more empowering this way.

The chair had captivated Hans, and his hold on Anna slacked. He looked at her face and back to the Throne. "Go ahead." She whispered, smiling at him.  
>"I shouldn't." He replied reluctantly there was defeat in his eyes.<br>"It's only a chair." Her approval gave him the courage to walk towards it, placing a gloved hand over the gold carvings feeling the bumps beneath his covered fingertips. He shot another look her way, and she nodded, before walking towards him. He sunk into the plush velvet cushions, his elbow resting on one arm. The chair was spectacular, comfortable and entrancing. He lent his head onto his hand and looked Anna over as she stood in front of him, smiling. Her lips had become swollen and plump from his kisses, and under the silver moonlight, he saw the flush of her cheeks and neck, her eyes were half lidded, aroused. Looking at her, her soft feminine skin spurred on his own arousal, and sitting here in the throne had filled him with an uncontainable excitement. It wasn't the real thing, but Anna was, and the throne was close. Hans's eyes Bore over Anna's lithe curves, the secrets her dress held, tied like a gift to be unwrapped by him. Hans licked his lips, and felt his mouth tug upward in one corner. The way her chest raised and fell told him exactly what she liked, and it seems being leered at was something she enjoyed.

Anna's resolve slipped a little more seeing Hans on the throne, there was a glint of something dangerous in his eyes, the way he looked at her revealed his thoughts completely to her, she should have been ashamed, but the usually timid Anna was replaced by something else, the same thing that replaced Hans's usually gentlemanly conduct; Desire. "Why don't you have a seat?" Hans uttered, his voice low and ragged. Anna looked around in confusion, before her eyes settled back onto him. Hans slid one hand over his leg to pat his thigh "best seat in the house." He mused, softer but no less confident.

She cautiously stepped toward him and sank onto his lap, leaning back onto him as his lips kissed her smooth skin. She felt particularly more sensitive than usual towards touch, her skin pricking up under his kisses and caresses as shivers continued to run over her body numbing her mind. She was lost in him, as his hands caressed her flesh beneath the dress, never before had she been more impatient to strip out of the constricting fabrics. Anna craved more. Her legs swung over the side of the throne to face him and kissed him deeply, again relishing the taste of him, as she mirrored what he had done earlier nipping at his lip and slipping her tongue over his, he let out a low growl, rumbling in his chest as he pulled her closer, hands teetering over the fastenings on her dress.

One by one the concealed hooks unlatched, her dress coming apart before him as she shed his coat during their heated kisses and soon the top portion of her dress was coming to rest around her waist. Hans pulled it down over her lavish hips and over her smooth legs to rest on the polished floor by the throne. Beneath the thick fabrics she wore a simple black corset and modest bloomers as well as her socks, which Hans was now gently peeling off her to reveal the supple flesh beneath. He lifted one leg up to kiss her smooth skin, stroking her ever so slightly. She could feel his arousal growing beneath her, lined up perfectly to her own. His hips ever so slightly shifted, causing a sweet friction that raised her skin again. She could feel the desperate throbbing in between her thighs but was determined to let Hans take his time with her. Each teasing touch, each kiss, each time he looked at her, her breath caught and the throbbing would intensify.

She shifted to straddle him, placing heated kisses over his velvet lips, as her fingers worked on undoing his silk cravat, which sunk to the ground, then his shirt buttons. She was longingly anticipating what secrets lay beneath it. The shirt opened to reveal a lean muscular body, dotted with sparse curls over his chest. His skin had softened with the oncome of sweat. Anna's hands roamed over his figure, taking in the look and feel of him before he pulled her back in again for another heated kiss, spreading his territory to her jawline, neck and that little crook where her neck and shoulders met, he focused on, nipping and sucking on her skin until it was raw as she gasped and let out a deep vocal sigh of ecstasy. His hips ground into her again earning a whimper through their kiss.

Hans had gotten to work on the corset, tugging it loose, before sitting back to open her garment like a gift, he was slow, excruciatingly so and he could feel it from Anna, she was getting Impatient, but he was determined to make this last, should this be the last he saw of her, he wanted her to remember this experience for as long as she lives, knowing that each touch had been felt before. When the corset finally revealed her body, Hans dropped it to the ground to marvel at her.

Anna felt impatient, her body was screaming for release with nothing in sight, she was sure that the contents of her undergarment had soaked through to his own clothing. But Hans kept teasing, light strokes of his gloved finger trailed from her neck, to her chest and curved around the sensitive underside of her pert breasts, the skin on them crawled as another shiver rushed over her raising the peaks of her mounds up into tight buds under the cold and heat of his touch. He then took the time to remove his gloves and place his heated palms over her breasts, again, gentle and barely a whisper, but Anna curved her back and pushed forward, hungry for more contact, which Hans reciprocated eagerly, kneading the soft flesh as she leaned in for another kiss. His hips raised again beneath her setting her body alight and waves of pleasure coursing through her body to her quivering sex, she let out a breathy moan before crushing his lips with hers, delighting at the soft flesh and hard body before her.

Hans peppered kisses over her down to her protrusive nipples and took one into his mouth, caressing the other. Another ecstatic moan slipped past her lips followed by deep quick breaths as he moved to the other nipping gently and sucking on the sensitive bud, leaving it red and moist. He leaned back again to leer at her, while a finger traced its way from her neck, down the valley of her breasts, over her navel to rest at the hem of her final piece of clothing. Instead of removing it his finger ran over the hem touching her skin beneath the fabric. Her flesh pricked in anticipation and she felt more heat pooling between her thighs and his finger dragged over the cloth to the source of her wetness.

His touch sparked her whole body again, as she arched her back and whimpered in ecstasy. He looked up into her half lidded eyes while stroking her nether regions eliciting breathy "yes"s and "oh"s. Hans pulled her head to his and leaned towards her ear. He was so close she could hear the saliva in his mouth as his voice, low and gravelly, whispered

"You're so wet for me, it soaked right through my pants." He then brushed his lips over the shell of her ear teasing before gently biting her eliciting an excited yelp. "I can feel it A-a-a-anna-a-a-a" he whispered, dragging her name in his delicious voice, dripping with lust. She quivered over his hand again and he leaned back into the throne, keeping eye contact and a dangerously sexy half smile. He looked smug, cocky, self assured, and downright arousing.

His hand suddenly pulled away from her slick heat and pushed her up off him as he got up. "Sit down" Hans ordered. Anna complied and sat in the hot seat obediently. He smirked at her, then bent to pick up his silky cravat Gingerly he pulled the pins from Anna's locks and wrapped the tie around her eyes. "What do you see?" In the dim room he expected her to see nothing, at least nothing he had planned to do to her.

"Nothing, just white" she rasped, surprised by the weakness in her voice.

"Good."

Without her vision the sensations in her body intensified and she could hear him shuffle over her before his fingers dragged over her flesh, spreading red heat over her body in ripples. His lips were over her nipple again, this time her senses were multiplied as she breathed deeper, moaned louder, the thrall of sensations making her head fog. She felt his hand on hers as he abandoned her erect peaks, and pulled it toward his enclosed pelvis, the fabric pulled taut over his twitching erection. There she felt the fabric was damp, a little soaked even and although she couldn't see it she knew he was smirking. Anna's hand dared to clutch ever so slightly and rub the enormous bulge. He let out a groan and chuckled "not yet, princess. It's _your_ turn."

She felt like it was her turn since entering the room. Although she knew Hans got a kick out of it all, he has spent almost the entire time coaxing her and arousing her. She felt him in front of her again, his fingers trailing over her body to the hem of her last garment, which he expertly slid off of her and his hands sauntering over her smooth thighs, gently squeezing and then opening them up to him. He trailed kisses over each thigh until reaching her heat. She could feel the gentle scrape of his sideburns on her inner thighs and his hot breath washing over her sensitive skin. One finger gently slid over her soaked flesh, making her twitch and squirm under his touch.

Another hot breath and his lips were on her, gently kissing the sensitive bud which forced another moan out of her. His hands gripped her firmly to keep her in place while his tongue laved over her soft flesh, eliciting tingles and shivers so intense she couldn't hold back any more, panting and gasping "oh Hans" between each breath. But he wasn't done with her. Her hands gripped the throne hard as Hans lapped up her juices, probing and tasting her entrance, then moved up to nip and suck on her bundle of nerves earning louder moans, desperate for release.

He suddenly pulled back, Anna was riding on a high, but hasn't achieved orgasm yet. When Hans didn't return to finish she pulled down her blindfold to see him leaning back on the polished floor propped onto his elbow and staring at her lustfully. "I'm not done!" She croaked at him, but he only smirked and sauntered to her, held her chin up and kissed her, passing the taste of her arousal off his swollen lips and tongue. Wordlessly he led her from the throne and onto her knees before it as he stripped the remainder of his clothes.

Seated again he began stroking his thick length, still smirking. Anna knew what he wanted. It was evident in the way he looked at her. She had to return the favour. Cautiously she took hold of him and stroked him a few times. He leaned back, face scrunched and let a groan rumble through his body. Slowly she began to lick the tip, tasting the salt of his weeping member before braving a mouthful. Another deep moan slipped between Hans's ragged breathing, encouraging her to continue, which she did, taking him in more with each pump until she could go no further. His hand fisted into Anna's hair prompting her, groaning her name between breaths. Somehow, her other hand wandered down to stroke her own mound of flesh, which was still throbbing and weeping, flooding onto her thighs. Picking up the pace she soon got lost in her own touch and felt his hot seed flood her mouth. With no other way to get rid of it she gulped it down greedily.

Hans slumped back into the lavish throne, returning from his high. Anna stood up on shaky knees and straddled his hips again, his length still standing proud. It was about time she got what she wanted. Lining up to it she decided on a bout of revenge. And only stroked her own sex with his member. Hans smirked at her, toying with her nipple until it was raised again, seemingly unconcerned by her teasing. Slowly, his cool facade diminished to reveal his dangerous lustful glower. Leaning into her ear he whispered, low and intimidating "that's enough, princess." Before licking her ear and guiding himself into her.

Her arousal had made it all easier, she was so wet, that the pain subsided almost immediately, replaced by the feeling of fullness. Hans's member stretched her and filled her up to her core lingering deep inside her for a while before pulling her up by her hips and thrusting into her again. She threw her head back, groaning in ecstasy at the feel of his flesh making her throb, ache, and shiver for him. Each time he thrust into her, her body writhed over him as he toyed still with her breasts and ran his hands over her silky skin. He pulled her into him, his pouty smirk beckoning her as she eagerly took his length inside of her, between each heated kiss she would utter his name over and over, as he did the same.

Hans picked up Anna as he stood and lay them both down on a lush fur rug by the throne, slowing his pace, their breaths mingled under the silver moonlight, each thrust sending waves of pleasure over her while hans kissed and sucked onto the tender flesh of her neck, leaving small marks on her flawless complexion. His hand tenderly worshipped each inch of flesh it covered. He kissed her body as far as he could reach whilst still thrusting at a slower pace. Once his lips reached hers again the desperation set back in and his pace on her quickened, her breaths deepened and the feel of him became euphoric as his flesh slid against hers, her cries became louder and more eager. He kept the pace until her body felt fuzzy and her mind fogged, as one more cry rang from her, she tensed and spasmed, letting pleasure wash over her before Hans released his own orgasm into her.

Splayed out Hans embraced Anna on his chest. She felt so small against him; so fragile yet took on the barrage of lust he had thrown her way without hesitation. He looked over at the inanimate throne in the shadows and then at Anna in the moonlight, peaceful and exquisite, he knew one thing; he would not ever let her go.


End file.
